


Babysitting Ian

by Multidixney66



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Baby Ian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multidixney66/pseuds/Multidixney66
Summary: Barley takes care of his baby brother while his mom goes to work.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot & Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Babysitting Ian

Barley drove on the driveway and got out of Guinevere, he walked inside the house to see his mom packing her purse getting ready to leave for work.

"Hey mom!" Barley greeted her, "oh, Hi sweetie, I've got to get going, thanks for offering to babysit your brother for me."

"Anything for you, dear mother!" Barley said in his medieval voice, Laurel giggled as she picked up her purse and kissed him on the cheek "I'll see you boys when I get back ok? Bye!" Laurel said as she raced out of the door.

Barley waved back and closed the door, he walked closer to the living room and that's when he heard the sound of his baby brother cooing.

Barley smiled and walked inside the living room to see the cutest sight ever, little Ian was in his rocker playing with the toys that were hanging above him and cooing.

Barley walked closer to Ian and got down on his knees, once Ian noticed that Barley was sitting by him, he smiled and cooed loudly as he reached his little arm towards Barley.

Barley giggled as he unbuckle the seat belt and picked him up "hey there buddy, what are you doing?" Ian just cooed again as he put his little hands on barley's face.

"I missed you too bud" Barley said as he gently hugged Ian, to which he snuggled up on his shoulders.

After a moment, Barley pulled him away a little and looked at him, "you want your bottle?" Barley asked him, to which Ian laughed.

Barley put ian down on his mat "I'll be right back buddy" he got up and went to the kitchen, he took out the bottle from the refrigerator and put it in the microwave after a while he took the bottle out and shook it a little.

That's when he heard his brother crying, Barley Rushed back in the living room and Saw Ian with a blanket over his head and squirming around.

"Oh, Ian!" Barley exclaimed as he went to Ian, got on his knees, and pulled the blanket from his face.

Ian's face was red as he continued to cry, Barley gently picked him up and cradled him to his chest "shhhh, it's ok buddy, I'm here now." Ian stopped crying and Barley picked up the blanket and sat down on the couch while comforting a sniffling ian.

He put Ian on his lap (making sure not to let him fall off) and put the blanket on him, then he grabbed the bottle and put it in Ian's mouth "there you go, that's better huh?" Ian continued to suck on the bottle while making cute little noises.

After a while, Ian started to let go of the bottle and his eyes started to droop until he was fast asleep.

Barley smiled down at him and put the bottle on the table, then he gently leaned down and kissed him on his forehead "I love you Ian, forever and always"

Barley yawned and went to sleep himself while holding Ian tight to him.

When Laurel had came home for her lunch break, she was happy to see her two sons sleeping so calmly and peacefully together, so much so she decided to take some pictures of them sleeping again.

She couldn't wait to share this.


End file.
